Fuera de mi cabeza
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock tras descubrir que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo busca la manera de poder sacarlo de su mente. One-Shot un poco triste pero con final feliz


**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de la BBC, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, yo solo me divierto con ellos, la historia es de mi completa invención sin animo de lucro

* * *

 **FUERA DE MI CABEZA**

Sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared descalzo, con las piernas abiertas extendidas y la cabeza agachada, vestido con una camisa blanca desfajada, pantalones negros y los brazos a los lados, el izquierdo con la manga doblada arriba del codo y una jeringa a un costado, así fue como Mycroft encontró a su hermano tras una semana de no saber nada de él, su piel escandalosamente pálida y más delgado que de costumbre, tan delgado como en aquellos años de juventud en los que estaba consumido por las drogas al ver el mundo como un lugar terriblemente aburrido y no encontrarle sentido a su existencia

El lugar estaba a oscuras y Sherlock perdido en el inconsciencia, el mayor de los Holmes suspiro con tristeza al ver a su hermano en semejantes condiciónes, sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo _"te dije que no te involucraras"_ pensó

Desde que Sherlock regresara de su fingida muerte y se encontrara con un John Watson comprometido su estado de animo había decaído mucho, su mayor motivación para regresar a Baker Street era John, le había exigido a Mycroft que lo mantuviera protegido, que no permitiera que nada malo le sucediera, no lo entendía pero no pasaba un día en el que no pensara en él, cuando se dio cuenta de que John iba a proponerle matrimonio a Mary el día en que él planeaba confesarle que no estaba muerto sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si de pronto le faltara el aire, aún asi no estaba consiente de sus sentimientos, supuso que era el temor ante la reacción de su amigo, no fue sino hasta el día en que John se casó que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, le agradaba Mary y sin embargo no podía alegrarse por su boda, días más tarde se dio cuenta de lo trágico de su situación, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y él acababa de casarse, era imposible que pudiera corresponderle

Sherlock trataba de mostrarse como de costumbre, trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento, trataba de que nadie notara su profunda depresión, pero cada día comía menos, cada día dormía más, él que tanto le molestaba que John lo obligara a dormir ahora no quería estar despierto, los únicos momentos en los que le regresaba algo de alegría a sus días era cuando trabajaba en algún caso con John, o cuando John lo visitaba solo para platicar un poco, John nunca se dio cuenta, lo veía más delgado si, pero lo atribuía a que era por estar demasiado metido en sus experimentos y al no tener a nadie que lo forzara a comer simplemente se le olvidaba hacerlo, pero esos momentos con John eran cada vez más escasos, Mary estaba embarazada y lógicamente John quería pasar más tiempo con ella, la necesidad de la heroína se hizo cada vez mayor, necesitaba escaparse de la realidad, necesitaba sacar a John de su cabeza.

Mycroft verificó el pulso y respiración de su hermano, se sentó a su lado y estuvo con él hasta que recobró el conocimiento, Sherlock se molestó al ver a su hermano ahí, no quería ver a nadie, a su hermano menos que a nadie, no soportaba ver la decepción en sus ojos, eso era lo que más le dolía, sabía que no le diría nada, pero no hacia falta, con la mirada lo decía todo.

Mycroft se quedó con Sherlock el resto de la noche pese a que éste le había gritado que se largara en varias ocasiónes, al día siguiente después de que Sherlock se diera un baño vio a su hermano sentado en la cocina tomando una taza de té.

\- ¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Déjame en paz Mycroft, deja de meterte en mi vida, hay varios países allá afuera en los que puedes organizar una guerra, o lo que se te de tu gana si tan aburrido estás.

Mycroft suspiró con pesar, trato de recomponerse pero no pudo evitar ver a su hermano con tristeza.

\- El MI6 quiere mandarte de encubierto a Medio Oriente, es prácticamente una misión suicida que en teoría debería durar más o menos un año, puedo garantizar que sobrevivirías 10 meses, pero después de eso tu futuro me parece incierto, tal vez puedas salir con vida, pero no estoy seguro, es por eso que me había negado en tu nombre, pero en vista de que al parecer planeas destruirte tú solo, creo que es mejor que aceptes la misión, tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir allá que aquí y así al menos te mantendrías lo suficientemente distraído como para pensar en drogarte.

Sherlock se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

\- Cuando tendría que salir.

\- Cuando muy pronto en dos días, tengo que hacer algo de papeleo, ponerte en contacto con el MI6 y pedir que te agenden una reunión con ellos para que te expliquen exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Esta bien.

\- Sherlock, es probable que no regreses.

\- Ya te dije que esta bien, estoy dentro.

\- Te hablo más tarde para darte indicaciones –contestó Mycroft poniéndose de pie-

A los dos días Mycroft despedía a Sherlock frente al avión privado que llevaría al menor de los Holmes a su destino, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos que había durado más de lo habitual, el político veía con tristeza el despegue del avión, sentía un nudo en la garganta, temía por la vida de su hermano, no sabía si volvería a verlo.

Once meses más tarde Sherlock continuaba con vida, Mycroft respiraba aliviado al saber que había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, no cantaba victoria, sabía que seguía estando en peligro, pero las probabilidades de volver a ver a su hermano habían aumentado.

Al terminar su trabajo en Medio Oriente el MI6 le solicitó su ayuda para una misión en Rusia, posteriormente estuvo en Albania, Grecia, Portugal, incluso el gobierno Francés le pidió ayuda para desmantelar una red de tráfico de órganos que aquejaba en su país.

El año que estaría fuera de Inglaterra se transformó en poco más de tres, cuando le dijeron que debía regresar a Londres sintió como un gran peso lo arrastraba, no quería regresar, prefería las misiones suicidas, las torturas no habían sido nada en comparación a lo que le esperaba, 3 años y dos meses no habían sido suficientes para sacarse a John de la cabeza, para olvidar y seguir adelante, su hermano le había dicho que dejara de huir, pero no podía evitarlo, no se sentía tan fuerte.

Mycroft estaba feliz de tener a su hermano de regreso, fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto privado, lo llevó a su casa para que se bañara, se afeitara y se pusiera algo más decente, lo llevo a cenar y posteriormente de regreso a la calle de Baker, Sherlock y Mycroft hablaron muy poco, el menor de los Holmes tenía la mirada triste pero el político confiaba en que eso pronto cambiaría, durante toda la cena Sherlock noto un ligero nerviosismo en su hermano, imperceptible para otras personas pero no para él, en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de preguntar que le ocurría, pero se sentía cansado, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y sabía que probablemente no le diría nada, ya lo averiguaría después, por el momento solo quería dormir.

Al llegar al 221B Sherlock subió las escaleras con gran pesar, el camino hasta su recámara se le antojaba eterno, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había luz en la sala, una voz sonó a sus espaldas pero no prestó atención, seguramente era de la calle.

\- Sherlock –el detective se paró en seco, en ésta ocasión había escuchado esa voz un poco más clara, conocía esa voz, demonios ya estaba escuchando cosas, tras unos segundos continuó su marcha hacia su recámara-

\- Sherlock –no, esa no era su imaginación, al menos esperaba que no, no quería pensar que estaba tan mal-

El menor de los Holmes volteó poco a poco, en esos momentos no tenía miedo sobre quien podía estar en la sala, tenía miedo de que no hubiera nadie en la sala.

\- ¡¿John!? –aun cuando sabía que era la voz de John, Sherlock se sorprendió al verlo parado en el pasillo, estaba delgado, ojeroso y algo demacrado-

\- Hasta que volteaste –contestó con una sonrisa cansada- te he llamado 5 veces.

\- Lo siento….yo…..estaba un poco distraído.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta.

Sherlock escudriño a John por unos segundos, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de su hermano, John había regresado a vivir a la calle de Baker.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No funcionó.

\- Lo siento, ¿Y la niña?

\- No era mía –contestó John con un poco de tristeza- uno de los motivos por los que Mary tenía tanto miedo de que Magnussen hablara era porque él sabía de su romance con un ministro del gabinete, me enteré en el momento en el que nació, era pelirroja.

\- De verdad lo lamento.

\- Lo nuestro estaba roto desde antes, pero no te puedo negar que me hacía ilusión la niña, por otro lado me alegro porque las cosas no estaban bien y la separación hubiera sido más dolorosa.

\- Así que estas de regreso.

\- Espero no te importe.

\- No, esta bien –Sherlock y John se quedaron viendo por unos segundos a los ojos-

\- Lo volviste a hacer…..volviste a dejarme atrás.

\- John no esperarías que te llevara a Medio Oriente, estabas con Mary y una niña en camino.

\- No pensaste en despedirte, simplemente te fuiste, fue por la Sra. Hudson que me entere de que habías salido a una misión en el extranjero, pensé que solo sería por un par de semanas a lo mucho, no tenía ni idea de donde estabas.

\- Todo fue muy rápido no tuve tiempo para despedirme de nadie.

\- Ni siquiera un mensaje ¡ni siquiera un maldito mensaje! –John había levantado la voz y Sherlock comenzaba a sentirse incómodo- tuve que ir a buscar a Mycroft porque no sabía nada de ti, no contestabas mis llamadas, no contestabas mis mensajes y me entero que te habías ido a Medio Oriente ¡a una misión suicida! ¡Tienes idea de lo que sentí! –los ojos de John se llenaron de lagrimas- pensé que te iba a perder, que nunca más volvería a verte…..¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

\- Ya te lo dije, todo fue muy rápido…

\- No me refiero a eso.

\- ¿A que te refieres entonces? –contestó Sherlock nervioso-

\- Mycroft me dijo que no estabas bien, que habías regresado a las drogas…..y…me dio a entender algunas cosas.

\- Mycroft no tenía derecho a decirte absolutamente nada –contestó Sherlock molesto por lo que se dio la vuelta decidido a encerrarse en su habitación, pero John alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que esté entrara en ella-

\- Sherlock…..tu hermano me leyó en cuestión de segundos, supo que yo tampoco estaba bien y el porque no estaba bien –Sherlock volteó para ver a John de frente- perdona que me haya alejado tanto de ti, pero es que después de la boda me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería, y lo que quería no lo podía tener, me era doloroso verte.

El corazón de Sherlock comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¿acaso estaba entendiendo bien? Lo ojos de John indicaban que si, pero tal vez esta mal interpretándolo.

\- ¿Doloroso? ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo –preguntó tímidamente-

\- Sherlock, el día de la boda mientas le decía mis votos a Mary sentí un nudo en la garganta y no fue por la emoción del momento, fue porque no era la persona a quien quería decírselo…..estoy enamorado de ti, idiota –una lagrima salió del ojo de John mientras veía a Sherlock expectante-

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

\- No lo diría si no lo estuviera…..y el motivo por el que también me atrevo a decírtelo, es porque…..me pareció entender que, es probable….que….que tú también sientas o hayas sentido algo por mi.

\- Siento –se apresuró a decir Sherlock- que aún siento por ti….John –de los ojos de Sherlock se deslizaron un par de lágrimas- no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, me es imposible hacerlo.

John se acercó aún más y acarició el rostro de Sherlock con el dorso de su mano, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse con temor de que Sherlock se alejara, cosa que por supuesto no hizo, acercó sus labios a los del detective hasta que esto se unieron, fue un beso suave, tierno, dulce, lleno de sentimiento y con sabor a sal, porque las lagrimas de ambos no dejaban de salir, Sherlock se alejó un poco y juntó su frente con la John cerrando los ojos.

\- Tengo miedo, nunca he estado con nadie, nunca antes me había enamorado de nadie…..¿y si no te agrado de esa manera?, ¿y si te das cuenta de que estabas equivocado?, John no sé si podría soportarlo.

\- Sherlock tenemos ya varios años de conocernos, sé quien eres, te conozco mejor que nadie y con todo eso me enamoré de ti y no estoy equivocado, porque tuve un presentimiento justo el día que te fuiste y cuando Mycroft me contó a donde habías ido y lo que ibas a hacer, me sentí desolado, me quería morir, mi único aliciente cada día era el saber que seguías con vida, no sé que hubiera sido de mi si algo te hubiera ocurrido. Y acaso crees que eres el único que tiene miedo, eres tú el que de repente se avienta de edificios, finge su muerte para aparecer después de dos años, el que de buenas a primeras se va a una misión suicida y desaparece por poco más de tres años.

\- Lo primero fue para salvar tu vida y lo segundo fue para tratar de olvidarte.

\- Quiero estar contigo Sherlock, quiero que lo intentemos, ¿que no sientes como si te ahogaras?, ¿como si tuvieras una opresión en el pecho, un dolor que nada, ni nadie te pudiera quitar?, ¿que los días se hacen eternos y que la vida ya no tiene sentido?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su frente de la de John con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Sé que va a funcionar –John sonaba tan convincente que Sherlock termino por abrir los ojos y separar su frente apenas unos centímetros de la de John para enfrentarse a la mirada sincera del rubio-

\- Te amo John –fue la respuesta de Sherlock después de observar al doctor por unos segundos y sentir que por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz-

\- Te amo Sherlock…..tienes que prometerme que no volverás a desaparecer –dijo John sonriendo pero con una nota de advertencia en su voz-

\- No volverá a suceder John, te lo prometo –contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa-

\- Bien.

John se abrazó al cuello de Sherlock quien le correspondió rodeando su cintura, ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno que duró varios minutos, esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados después de una ronda de besos y caricias que no necesitaban palabras para expresarse todo el amor y adoración que sentían el uno por el otro, al día siguiente el comienzo de un nuevo y maravilloso futuro los esperaba.


End file.
